1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment, and more particularly to a protective strap and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional protective strap 90 adapted to wind around a sporting apparatus is composed of a base layer 92 having a plurality of through holes 94, and an underlayer 96 having a color different from that of the base layer 92 and adhered to an underside of the base layer 92. While the strap 90 is wound around a handle of the sporting apparatus, the underlayer 96 is exposed to show its color and extra frictions will be provided to the user who holds the strap on the handle of the sporting apparatus by means of the through holes 94 of the base layer 92.
However, the through holes 94 of the base layer 92 is structurally destructive to the strap 90, thereby causing the strap 90 to rupture easily from the through holes 94 while holding the strap 90 for a long time.